A Light Shower
by amekazakai
Summary: The rain is falling and Yamamoto begins to dream. Part of the Past Series.


**Hello~ So, after a request from Meagan and a long time trying to think of the plot, I present to you Yamamoto's past!~**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Enjoy and read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was walking down a hallway in the Vongola mansion.<p>

He heard a light tapping on the window he was passing and he glanced out.

It was raining, but very lightly: a shower.

Yamamoto heard loud cursing from outside and glanced down at the ground.

Gokudera was outside, glaring at the sky and rushing towards the door.

Yamamoto chuckled; the light summer showers always put Gokudera in a bad mood.

He sat down in the velvet-covered window seat and drew up one of his legs, letting the other dangle, and rested his arms and head on his knee.

He gazed out the window, letting the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops calm him down.

His mind began to wander…

As he kept watching the rain fall, his mind slowly started treading into dangerous and painful memories.

For the first time in a long while, Yamamoto let his childhood memories wash over him.

* * *

><p>"Takeshi!"<p>

A five-year-old Yamamoto Takeshi looked up from his baseball.

"Come on, Takeshi. Time for dinner."

A person stepped in front of him.

His father?

No…the legs were too slender, and as the figure knelt down, Yamamoto could see that the person was wearing a skirt.

A sweet smell washed over him as the figure reached with her arms and scooped him up.

The scent was familiar: the scent of lavender and something else he couldn't remember.

Maybe it was Meagan?

No…Meagan's voice was different, and as far as he knew, she didn't own lavender-scented perfume.

The figure started walking towards TakeSushi.

As Yamamoto was carried into the living quarters of TakeSushi, he spotted a family photo of him, his father, and-!

Yamamoto squirmed in the arms of the person carrying him, causing the person to almost drop him.

"Takeshi! Stay still!"

That voice…

Yamamoto stopped and gazed at face of the person holding him.

It was his mother, he just knew it.

It HAD to be his mother.

Except…

Yamamoto almost shouted in shock as he caught sight of the face.

He couldn't see the features of the person.

He could see black hair but he couldn't see how her hair was styled.

He could see pale skin but he couldn't see her facial features.

It wasn't that they weren't there, but rather that they were blurry, like something was covering his eyes.

But when she opened her mouth and spoke, that familiar voice that had haunted his dreams when he was little came out.

This was his mother without a doubt.

But why was she here?

Hadn't she died all those years ago?

Hadn't she died all those years ago on that sunny day?

Yamamoto Takeshi was the poster child for stereotypes.

He had black anime hair and brown eyes: a typical Asian.

He was good at virtually every sport and yet he seemed to be of the unintelligent type: a typical jock.

He fought with a katana, just like the samurai: a typical Japanese.

But despite his stereotypical image, there was NOTHING stereotypical about his mother's death.

For one, it wasn't a dark and rainy night.

Second, there were no cars or drunk people involved in her death.

She had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time because of him.

It all started with Yamamoto spotting a beautiful jewel in a dark store window.

Even when the window lights were off, he could still see the beauty of the gem.

He was drawn to the jewel, a huge diamond, actually, and immediately wanted it, not for himself, but for his beautiful mother.

He kept staring at the gem, thinking of how perfect it was for his mother.

His mother, who had been waiting for him a little down the road, went to look at whatever was there in curiosity.

She smiled and laughed when she heard of Yamamoto's desire.

And yet…

What if he had gone on?

What if the jewel hadn't been there?

What if, what if…

Because right at that moment, something from inside the store smashed into the window.

Yamamoto's mother screamed and threw herself over her son, taking the brunt of the sharp glass.

It cut into her skin, making deep cuts.

She collapsed, and Yamamoto was too busy staring at his dying mother to notice the pair of criminals who grabbed the diamond and ran away.

A shrill scream pierced the air as Yamamoto began to cry.

"OKAA-SAN…!"

* * *

><p>"-moto-kun? Yamamoto-kun?"<p>

"Oi, yakyuu-baka. Wake up!"

Yamamoto woke up abruptly to see Gokudera and Tsuna bending over him.

A quick glance told him that he had fallen asleep on the window seat.

"Ah…Tsuna. Gokudera."

Tsuna stared at him, worried.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?"

Yamamoto smiled at him and smiled.

"Aa, I'm fine."

Right.

Yamamoto was in the Vongola now with his friends…no.

He was with his new family.

And although he wasn't able to protect his mother before, he would guard his new family until the end of time.

Because he was the ever falling rain.


End file.
